deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ryuzaki931/Dead Space: Independence Ch. 6
Finally, it has arrived XD After my Semi-Hiatus, and everything basically going to hell over the span of the last few weeks, i worked long and hard to flesh this chapter out....the only regret i have that it isnt my usual two pages...but im not going to dwell on that. So, I hope you guys enjoy this short but meaningful chapter of JR's struggle. Chapter 6: Truth or Death Keeping my Plasma Cutter trained on the “Overseer”, I pulled out the rock from my shirt and dangled it in front of me. “What is this?” “That is what makes all this possible, that is our genesis, which is the great and powerful Black Marker.” “Black Marker? Like that thing outside?” “No, completely different…the Red Marker outside is a flawed copy. The Black Marker is 100% pure.” I tucked it back in my shirt and stared down the old man. “You know you sound like fanatics, right? How can any of this be a good thing? Those creatures out there, everything…all of this is wrong.” “You are entitled to your own opinion, Mr. James…but I’m afraid that we will have to relieve the shard from your possession now.” The Overseer walked forward slowly. “Move another inch, and I will pull the trigger.” I adjusted the Plasma Cutter’s blade horizontally, so that if I shot the bolt I meant for him, it would take the old man’s head off. “What am I? Why am I special?” “Special….My son, you have no idea…Do you?” “Answer My Fucking Question! What the Hell Am I?” “You are also the genesis of something great….Why didn’t we find you sooner?” He walked forward again, closing the gap between us. “You are the Genesis of The Oracle Project…our early first tests with the Black Marker shard….I see now why you are in its possession, it came back to you.” “What the fuck is the Oracle Project?” “The project was created to create people who are not only immune to The Marker’s effects but also allows them to physically manifest The Marker’s Signal into abilities that can be used.” “What? Like, Powers or something? What were you trying to do? Take over the Fucking World?” “No, we want to ascend to a higher plane of existence…the Marker can provide that for us, Convergence is near.” I looked at him, not putting down my Plasma Cutter and then looked at Jennifer. “I love you, baby.” I concentrated, trying to feel out the Necromorphs and call them to us. The Shard began to rise and pulsate the blue light faintly, and I could feel the power in my head throbbing. “Is this what you want? Is this the power you’d like to master?” I opened my eyes and stared down the old man as the light pulsed faster. “You can’t control something that is against what you stand for, what you plan to use this for. I’ll see you in Hell.” Those few minutes, became the most intense of my life, not knowing what I was doing was going to work or not….because I soon as I heard the screeching, the last thing I remember doing was holding Jennifer close to me, signaling John to get ready, and giving the old man the finger as the abominations of hell came through that doorway. Category:Blog posts